


Tenderly They Turned to Dust (All That I Adore)

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much, too little, too late.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers up to 6x21.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderly They Turned to Dust (All That I Adore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tromana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/gifts), [Miss_Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/gifts).



> Written for May 2014 Monthly Challenge on Paint It Red. The title is a reference to the song _Things We Lost In The Fire_ by Bastille.

His memory palace is about to be burnt to the ground all over again, and there’s nothing he can do about it. He sits in a corner and waits, flames licking the walls of his brain – strawberries and blood and expensive wine, all shattered to ash.

Too much, too little, too late. Another man will honor her all the days of her life, and he’ll forever hold his peace.

 _Please, don’t go_ , a pleading voice echoes in his mind. Then he thinks of golden curls sprawled over a white sheet – of fingers closing around a pulsing throat – and stays silent.


End file.
